Skyler Lehren
Skyler Lehren is a teacher at Wizard Grad School. She is in charge of the languages department. She is the youngest teacher employed at Wizard Grad School, being only slightly older than the majority of her students. Life Skyler was born in Frankfurt am Main, Germany to Mathilde and Gerd Lehren. Shortly after Skyler's birth, however, Gerd decided he was unfit to be a father and left Mathilde. It was quite devastating for the new mother to support her newborn, until her best friend Maria Fürst offered to help. This led to the beginnings of a new family. Once Skyler turned 7 years old, Mathilde and Maria both received jobs from Lufthansa as flight attendants. Not wanting to abandon their daughter, Skyler always had a flight ticket with either of her mothers. She would then spend a few days on vacation with them until their next flight. That is when they discovered Skyler's power. On their seventh day of their trip to France, Maria was trying to ask a local for directions when Skyler interrupted and spoke fluently. Both mothers looked at each other in amazement as the little 5 year old girl confidently communicated with the Frenchman. Shortly after the discovery of Skyler's omnilingualism, the family settled in Switzerland to perfect the languages their child has adopted. The two mothers retired from being flight attendants and opened up their own travel agency. At the time, Skyler exceeded her second grade class. She read a lot in her free time, mostly reading advanced literature and studying languages. She read so much, that her mothers had to limit the amount of books she was allowed to read. By the time Skyler was 13, she knew the majority of the European languages, except for English and ones that are spoken by a small population. She knew so much, that she skipped a grade - nearly two, but her mothers thought that would isolate her from her peers (not that Skyler made many friends due to constantly being engulfed in a pile of books). The family traveled as much as they could, enhancing Skyler’s language learning and allowing her to express herself. It became difficult to understand her, because she switched languages constantly. It was difficult for her to control, since she had no other way to use them. So in order to control herself they went on frequent trips, and she taught her parents a few languages herself. In the mid 90's, Mathilde was killed in a car accident which devastated the family. Maria had no custody over Skyler, which led the girl to be sent to an orphanage. This traumatic event left Skyler depressed, and oftentimes skipped school to read alone and eat snacks. She gained a lot of weight during that time. To be continued Magic: Omnilingualism They discovered her powers when she was seven years old, when they moved to Switzerland. She picked up French, Italian, and Romanche. A year later, her family moved to England, and she learned English. Her family had to keep moving around Europe, due to their business, and wherever they went, she learned to speak the native languages fluently. When she first began speaking these languages, she had a hard time being quiet. She constantly talked - even in her sleep. So for a while, her parents gave her a bandana to cover up her mouth. A year later, she was able to control it. To be continued Personality coming soon Physical Appearance coming soon Trivia coming soon Category:Characters Category:WGS